Myrrh
by MoonDreamer18
Summary: "Let's play hide and seek in the mushroom forest The place where life comes from But don't you dare to forget seeking for me When the counting time stops." A story of friendship and sacrifice. Myrrh shows the story of four kids, each one from each tribe, and how their friendship is tested right after the crashing of the meteorite.
1. Chapter 1, 2 and 3

**Myrrh**

"Let's play hide and seek in the mushroom forest

The place where life comes from

But don't you dare to forget seeking for me

When the counting time stops."

"Note from the day after yesterday"

I was nothing but a little girl of turquoise hair and pale skin. I was no clavat, no selkie, no lilty or yuke; I was just Myrrh.

It's been a long time since we separated… My friends, all of them, have gone to a strange land, they have all danced between the flames of wrath; is it that they all forgot about our past? The land has crumbled because of their acts, the blades have resonated over the skies and millions of people have all disappear between the rages of magicite. Cry, cry, scream, they are all screaming now… screaming for what happens now… is it that they forgot about yesterday? They have all changed; they are not the ones I met on that yesterday's yesterday. But this forest remains the same, but I remain the same. Same heart on different body, waiting for their return...

…

**Chapter 1: Remembrance**

The morning glance was blurry but refreshing and Callum had woken up early to practice with his lute. His thumb and index running soflty, one after each other, showing his great skills to everyone in the town of Tida, were themselves a spectacle for people of all ages. Every single day, Callum, the skillful clavat, would direct himself to the center of the town, to play with his loved lute, to sing to clouds grateful for another day.

Callum was a romantic youngster, who, however, didn't have any family but the kids with whom he played after lunch.

One of those kids was a cheerful and playful selkie named Selt Reen, another orphan, who enjoyed Callum´s music. Every day, after Callum headed to the center of town, Selt Reen woke up, combed her hair with her fingers and washed her face in a small stream of clean water; then, she would take a tambourine and direct herself to Callum, to accompanied him, to dance by his side while palming her gracious tambourine with her childish hands.

People, all assembled, would deliver some fresh bread to the kids as a reward for enlivening the entire town of Tida.

After the repertory, Callum and Selt Reen, with their hands full of bread, would come back to the alleys to reunite with their other friends.

"We came back!" Selt would say by the time they'd arrived "Callum and I brought some bread to eat!"

Two other kids would always come to their call and happily greet them.

"Bread…again?"would have asked Lily, a small lilty with her cheeks all dirty but red-hued "I don't want bread anymore!"

"But bread is really nutritious" would always say wise Yukelis, the bookworm yuke.

"But it tastes so plain!"

However they would all eat the same bread every day.

"Hey, Callum!" Selt Reen would talk to him after lunch "I think someone is missing!"

Callum, as every other day, would disagree by moving his head from left to right. Callum was mute, however he could hear perfectly fine.

"Well, then, never mind!" she would say

And they were all going to continue their routine every day like we've never met. I wonder where their memories of me had gone… Or could it be that this passage was nothing more than a false memory of mine repeating continuously in my mind? How did they come to forget me, Myrrh, their friend?

….

**Chapter 2: My name**

We met at the mushroom forest, yes, at that magical place that was said to be the cradle of all life. We were all little kids when we first met. I remember I had got lost at the forest, I don't remember what I was doing there, I don't even recall having parents or anything but that I was no clavat, no selkie or lilty or yuke; I was a strange creature of radiant turquoise hair and white skin. When they found me, they were all surprised to see some kind of being as different as me; however, with the pass of time they just accepted me as their friend.

Since that time, we started playing hide and seek at the mushroom forest, going all around that mystical land, playing all time from midday to sunset. We were all friends, they started bringing me bread from their homeland and they even gave me a name…"Myrrh".

Since that day I was called Myrrh and everybody but Callum named me like that. But I knew he couldn't do it so I could forgive him. Oh, I would love to go back to that time where our smiles were always crossing and our hands were always hugging each other…

Those were the happiest days in my life.

…

**Chapter 3: Tida**

Welcome to Tida, the sunniest village anywhere!

A week after meeting Callum, Selt Reen, Lily and Yukelis, the selkie invited me to go with them to Tida, their homeland. At the beginning I was somehow afraid, since I had got lost at the mushroom forest I had never left that place…I had configured it as my own homeland.

But I accepted her invitation, not because I was so curious about the town, but because I wanted to listen to Callum's lute.

"He won't play it outside town!" Selt Reen said to me when she was trying to convince me "he may forget how to use it!"

She was joking; I believed it on that day.

On the day of the "trip", Selt Reen, Callum and Lily came to the mushroom forest and guided me to the town… I have to admit that when we reached Tida, I was impressed. The great door opening and the entire people going everywhere, doing their own errands, the gardens overflowing a whole bunch of flowers and the fields painted in gold because of the pacific wheat which dance I wanted to follow. It was more a village than a town, the alleys were not so narrow as I thought they would be. The majestic trees were in full bloom, their green leaves combined perfectly with the red and yellow of their flowers. Tida was, as its welcome sign would say: The sunniest village anywhere! There was no doubt that the sun shone even brighter there than in any other place.

Tida Village was a lovable place to live, its vegetation, its cheerful farmers and gracious major; Oh, but what delighted me the most, was to listen to Callum playing the lute, so skillful, so graceful and Selt Reen dancing next to him, palming her tambourine.

"When I get older" told me Lily, smiling "I want to play the oboe…,right now I'm just a bulb with no arms…"

"I want to play as skillful as Callum!" she exclaimed after jumping everywhere "I want to dance as Selt Reen too! I want to express everybody my joy just like they do!"

I smiled to her and she did to me either.

"Oh!" she realized "Yukelis is not coming today…" her smile was gone "he said he wanted to read more of a book I stole for him"… she walked far from me and stood in front of both the clavat and the selkie… "he used to play the accordion with us…" she commented me "but since he's been into those books, he has not played anymore… And I wanted to play with all of them here, in Tida, in this plaza!"

Lily started crying…

I hugged her and Callum and Selt Reen did it too.

"Don't cry, Lily" told her Selt Reen "when we get older, we'll play all together"

"Will we be still together when we grow up?" Lily exclaimed in the middle of tears.

Her concerns passed through everybody's minds but at that time we just comforted each other minds by thinking that a separation was not possible.

"Hey, everybody!" we heard Yukelis coming from behind, holding a luminous sphere "you won't believe it!" he exclaimed.

Then we just look how he cast a magnificent spell, an artistic aura of both mystical and enigmatic shine. We all enjoyed the spectacle; however, I could feel that behind that great light was an enormous shadow dancing a symphony of doom.


	2. Chapter 4 and 5

**Chapter 4: Doomsday**

So years ran like they were pursued by a monster and rumors of a strange read-hued objects falling from the sky were pursuing my mind everywhere I could go. Mysterious creatures started to appear as well as the rumors… creatures of cursed heart which started causing despair to every habitant in every village.

The mushroom forest was the only place not invaded by monster at that time, however, I still feared that someday, that sacred place, where we all spent all childish days, would succumb to the hordes of the evil creatures.

The rumor of the crashing meteorite brought discordances between the tribes who used to live peacefully until that day.

We were not kids anymore when that happened…we were not kids anymore when every single person over the earth started forgetting.

The doom came first to yukes and lilties. The first ones, armed with magicite, that amazing shiny aura that Yukelis showed us on that day on Tida, that wonderful feeling had turned into catastrophic weaponry. Then, the lilties, those little creatures, after discovering shiny materials known as ore in the caves, started to forge weapons and armors and suddenly the two tribes were at war.

Both Yukelis and Lily disappeared along with their tribes… The only thing that was left of them was Yukelis accordion which I never listen and Lily's oboe, which I was never going to listen.

…

**Chapter 5: Oblivion**

Both yuke and lilties delivered doom to every village, fighting each other, forgetting about their brotherhood. Lily and Yukelis also did fight at the fronts of their tribes, forgetting that once ago they used to live, eat, smile, and laugh together at the sunniest village of all.

Callum, Selt Renn and I, by that time, had hid in the alleys of Tida, crying, just awaiting for our destiny to be dictated… And it didn't take the destiny such a long time to dictate it…

Just like what happened with yukes and lilties, clavats and selkies started a war between themselves. It was a sanguinary war. "What did just cause that?" I asked "It must have been oblivion!"

Fast, Tida's clavats expulsed selkies from their village, Selt Reen was one of those… I still remember how she asked for help, but Callum didn't do anything… he had forgotten everything and by that time he had recover his voice so he discarded his precious lute.

…

After that day, that century, that age, the tribes began to build their own empires: some of them, lucky, like the lilties, built enormous empires like the one they have today in Alfitaria and yukes even ideated a system for their land in Shella where only yukes could enter. Clavats didn't have that luck and had to live conformed to small villages, living only by cultivating the land and harvesting crops and selkies, which were deserted by the other tribes, had to make their lives of robbing and selling merchandise, being hated by every single tribe, hoping to find a new heaven after crossing the Conall Curach swamp.

They were all gone forever; they were now fighting between each other… I just wondered where their memories of themselves had gone… How could they all forget about their brotherhood? How could they all forget about our friendship?

The mushroom forest was later invaded by monsters neither, so I was abandoned to loneliness, to live on the streets, running away from monsters, running away from people. "Where should I be?" I asked myself "I was no clavat, no selkie, no lilty or yuke… I was some kind of a lost tribe, a girl of shiny turquoise hair and white skin… nothing more than that".


	3. Chapter 6 and 7

**Chapter 6: Memories**

I still have my memories about them and especially I treasure the ones of those days we used to play at the forest…

"Let's play hide and seek!" exclaimed Selt Reen at one of those days.

"This time Myrrh will look for us!" said Lily

"Yes! Yes!" Yukelis was enthusiasted.

Callum did agree too and all of them just went running between the gigantic mushrooms and their happiness fused with the little shining sparks than naturally used to come out of the forest earth… that magic breeze was always covering us and the forest breath was our protector and our fantasy.

Oh, but now, that the counting has stopped; I can't seem to find them. I've looked everywhere but only memories of them were left….only memories and their music instruments which I hold dear.

…

**Chapter 7: Tears of hope **

I found myself with Carbuncle…

Years, years, years, they have all flown away. Callum, Selt Reen, Lily and Yukelis are all different now; but I remain the same… After being lost for almost a decade, I was found by a mysterious being called Carbuncle. His eyes were shadowy, oblivious and melancholic; however, his enormous body was all turquoise, all shiny. Meeting him for the first time scared me somehow, however, after following his steps; my concerns started falling to the ground.

He took me to a vast and poor land where his god-like tribe lived.

"What is this place?" I asked him

"I don't know" he told me.

"What do you do here?"

"We do nothing"

"Why is that for?" I asked, confused

"If you do something, you may forget it later" carbuncle said to me "so we don't do anything, so we don't ever forget"

"I don't understand" I exclaimed "I can't imagine a life without memories!"

"Excuse me, who are you?" he asked me "oh! I have already forgotten!" exclaimed and scratched his head.

After that small conversation he went with the others of his tribe and sat down next to them…then, he invited me to join…

"Come with us…" he told me

"I can't" I told them "even if I wanted to…I can't forget…" "I know my memories may be a burden now…but I just can't get rid of them"

My eyes, then, filled with tears and without even noticing, I began to cry.

The carbuncles decided to leave me alone, if they saw anymore they'll have something to remember and that would be threatening for them.

"The path you chose" those were his last words "it's painful yet warm"

And then he disappeared.

At Mag Mell, I cried, I cried, I cried, I cry… I sang, I sang, I sang, I sing… for my friends to return.


	4. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Friends**

My tears fused into something magical and I was offered a chance to save my friends…

"They would all remember me…but at the same time they would not… They will never remember the girl I used to be, but from that day, they would remember me as Myrrh…"

I don't know if that was the voice of a goddess or my own voice talking to myself; but I accepted as long as they would be reunited once again. I thought on them once again, on Callum, on Selt Reen, on Lily, on Yukelis, I thought of them as the friends I used to know, as the kids I used to play with and I prayed to the stars to give me strength to achieve the mission I decided for myself.

I sang, I sang, I sing…I cried, I cried, I cry until my soul went off my chest and my heart fuse with the nature. By that time, all my memories came to my mind as my body turned into a young log. My hair got even longer and slowly started covering my face… I still had one last chance to smile and to say good bye to the world as I knew it.

I cried, cried, I cry, tears of hope… I sang, I sang, I sing, a melody of good-bye:

"Let's play hide and seek in the mushroom forest

The place where life comes from

But don't you dare to forget seeking for me

When the counting time stops."


	5. Chapter Finale

**Chapter 9: Welcome back!**

"Note from the day before tomorrow"

Ten years passed and the menace of miasma started spooking everybody's dreams so the wars between empires finally stopped and all the efforts focused on finding a new way to overcome oblivion.

By that time, Callum, Selt Reen, Lily and Yukelis found themselves alone in the middle of the rubbles of a war which had no sense at all. Lost and lonely, they decided to go to the mushroom forest.

They all arrived in there, not at the same time but they suddenly found themselves at the place of birth. Why did they go to that place anyway? Haven't they forgotten everything about their past? None of them knew but they all ended up meeting in the same place they used to go playing.

When they saw each other face, each other eyes, each other lost smiles, they all remembered those orphans they used to be…and they consider how, now, they were orphans once again, abandoned below the wide open sky again.

They met each other at the mushroom forest, behind a turquoise haired tree, a tree of mystique aura and pure water.

"We are all together again!" exclaimed Selt Reen, with her eyes full of tears.

And then, they all hugged next to that tree…they hugged next to me and I protected them from the evil monsters. My memories of them had turned into tears, into songs, into that gracious tree. The instruments of them, I gave them back on that day.

Since then, they started recurring to play their instruments under that tree. So finally I could listen to Yukelis accordion and Lily's first steps on the oboe. Callum was always so skillful… So he could play outside of Tida after all! And Selt Reen's dance was still graceful even after all those years.

I was happy.

People from every land started going to the mushroom forest, to listen to them all, to listen to the symphony of the tribes finally united at the place where life comes from, at the place where all tribes were born together. So from that day on, tribes at every town started playing that same song to celebrate the unity between them and for peace to exist afterwards.

When the crystals started decaying, caravans would come to me for that mystique water to fill their chalices and bring hope to their lands, and bring precious memories to sing about.

And Callum, Selt Reen, Lily and Yukelis were the privileged to give a name to the tree they discovered, to the tree they all found on that day at the mushroom forest.

"A name? So they decided to give me a name?"

And they all agreed, like in the past…coincidentally they all thought on the same name, at the same time, at the same space…

And I was called "Myrrh" and everybody starting calling me Myrrh even Callum who had now recovered his voice.


End file.
